Mysterious Song Contest 42
|venue =Philippine Arena |winner =TBA |vote =Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries =XX Countries |debut = |opening =Previous Edition Winning Song |interval = |tickets = |revenue = |pre = |nex = |exsupervisor =Dapturner1992 Madmucca99 Europezgal08 |return = |withdraw = }}Mysterious Song Contest welcomes the world to for the 42nd Edition. The Mysterious Song Contest #42 will be the 42nd edition of the annual Mysterious Song Contest Wikia. It will take place in the Philippine Arena, located in XX, , following the country's victory at the 41st edition with Built By Titan & Starxs performing "Broken Love". This will be the first time the country hosts the contest. The contest is scheduled to consist of 2 semi finals and finally the grand final, with official dates for the semi finals being 22nd October 2018. The grand final official date being the 29th October 2018. All three live shows were hosted by XX and XX. As of XX XX confirmed countries participated in the contest. X''' countries have made their debut, The countries being XX. '''XX countries returned to the contest after absences, while XX countries withdrew. Location It will take place in the Philippine Arena, located in XX, , following the country's victory at the 41st edition with Built By Titan & Starxs performing "Broken Love". 'Venue' The Philippine Arena in XX, which has a capacity of approximately 55,000 attendees, was announced as the host venue on 10th October 2018. This will be the Arena's first time hosting the contest. 'Bidding phase and host city selection' Following Philippines's triumph, the Mysterious Broadcasting Union (MBU)'s Executive Supervisor for the Mysterious Song Contest, issued the hosting invitation to ABS-CBN during the winner's press conference. ABS-CBN , announced on 2nd October that with the contest being held in Philippines that any city, town or arena that would like to host the contest would had four days to apply to the broadcaster with their interest. The following selection criteria were outlined for the selection of the host city:- *The venue must be covered with a capacity of at least 1,000 but ideally up to 10,000 attendees. *An international press centre must be able to accommodate no less than 1,550 journalists. *Venues must also be provided for the opening and closing ceremonies of at least 3,000 attendees. *The host city must be able to guarantee the safety and security of participants, members of delegations and guests. *The host city must provide a social program alongside their bid, showcasing the hospitality, originality, cultural values and identity of both the city and Fiji. : Host City Format 'Presenters' On XX, ABS-CBN announced that the contest would be hosted by XX, and XX. Spokesperson #01:- XX INFORMATION Spokesperson #02:- XX INFORMATION 'Voting' The competition will consist of 02 semi-finals and a final. The 10 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 6 countries from the previous edition , , , , and the host nation . Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. 'Semi-final allocation draw' The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place on 15th October 2018. The XX semi-finalists had been allocated into XX pots, based on the geographical locations of the nations. Drawing from different pots helps to increase suspense in the semi-finals. The draw also determined which semi-final would be broadcast and voted by each of the six automatic finalist countries ( , , , , and the host nation ). Participating Countries The MBU announced on XX that XX countries would participate in the contest. XX countries have made their debut, The countries being XX. XX countries returned to the contest after absences, while XX countries withdrew. 'Returning Artists' We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in MSC. *Arilena Ara *Severina *Kerli *Perfume *Within Temptation 'Semi Finalists' Finalists Finals 'Semi Final 1' XX Countries are participating in this Semi Final with XX, XX and XX voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified 'Semi Final 2' XX Countries are participating in this Semi Final with XX, XX and XX voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified 'Grand Final' 26 Countries will create the grand final. 10 from Semi Final 1, 10 from Semi Final 2 and the automatic qualifiers , , , , and the host nation . The draw on , , , , and the host nation position in the running order were done prior to the Semi Finals. Scoring '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Grand final: 'Scoreboards' This is how the votes were scored in each Semi Final. : Voter was replaced : Qualified Here is how the world voted in the grand final. : Voter was replaced Spokespeople This is the order of how the votes were released and the spokesperson from each country First part of results 01. 02. 03. 04. 05. 06. 07. 08. 09. 10. 11. 12. 13. Second part of results 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. National Selections Here is a list of all the national selections held this edition.